


Pitch Black

by jeongcheoled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheoled/pseuds/jeongcheoled
Summary: Jihoon is trapped in the pitch black room where he accidentally touched someone else's crotch.





	

Jihoon has been having a hard time focusing on his composing. His mind is turning and he certainly needs a break. He cracks his neck side to side and stretches his arms then got up of his chair. He turns the knob of his door, slowly closing it from behind and walked out of the room.

The building is quiet as ever, especially because it's already two in the morning.  
He walks towards the coffee maker, his best solution during breaks. However as he strides towards the room the lights suddenly shuts off. 

His eyes scanned the blackness of the area, unsure of what's next for him to do. He had always been night-blind. His visions instantly turns into pitch black and he sees nothing. He flails his arms and is scrambling into the air wanting to feel any object for him to hold. The members might have thought that he always loved being alone in a secluded place with dim lights only but never did they knew he hates being inside of total darkness. 

"Guys~" he softly calls, he is scared but his ego is interfering. He doesn't want to be laughed at over this. But still he is scared.

He continued to search around the dark room hoping to touch an object, a chair or table, anything will do. Panic slowly creeping up his sleeve. He remembers his phone but to his frustration, he has left it on his table.

Finally, after searching for almost five minutes he touches the top of the table. 

He breathes somehow comfortably, now knowing the map of the whole floor. His mind started to recall the floor plan of the area.

"The table is here, therefore around 4 to 5 chairs from here is the door." Jihoon mentally analyzed while he taps each of the chairs.

He carefully walks and counted his steps inaudibly. As he taps the second chair, or so he thinks, he felt something soft, a cloth, he guesses; he almost yelped in surprise.  
Hesitantly, he taps twice on the fabric, feeling it carefully. 

Jihoon felt his hands is tracing a huge bulge of the fabric mouthing a ‘What is this?’ when suddenly the lights turns on. 

He looks up at the ceiling and is blinded over the brightness. He looks back down at the object he is touching until now and to his surprise he was touching someone else’s crotch.  
He quickly removes his hand from the fabric and he knew for sure he had turned very red, like a tomato.  
He curses mentally almost wanting to physically punch himself.

It was Soonyoung’s crotch that he touched. Soonyoung, who is his co-member, his best friend, his crush, his first love. 

The said person was sleeping peacefully on the chairs he purposely connected for him to lie on. 

Jihoon felt like his heart is going to burst over what happened. He clutches his chest and his knees instantly went out of energy making his ass drop on the floor. His breathing could not even catch up to his own heartbeat. 

***

Soonyoung stirs in his sleep, definitely disturbed by the instant brightness and the soft rustling sounds in his right. He gets up on his back and softly rubs his eyes. He processes what’s happening around him, turns his head to his right and sees Jihoon sitting on the floor clutching his chest.

“Jihoonie.” Soonyoung softly calls. 

Jihoon’s head automatically turns to the sound, his eyes immediately wide opened the moment he locks eyes with Soonyoung. It feels like he was on a suspense/thriller movie specifically, during the time when the protagonist sees his killer. 

Soonyoung felt confused with his best friend’s reaction. “What’s wrong Jihoonie? Hm?”

He got up on the chair and made his way towards the scared Jihoon. 

“No, no no no I am- I am fine! I am fine!” Jihoon immediately protested, his hands waving in the air, wanting to stop his approaching killer. 

Soonyoung, instead of retreating back, comes even closer, his hands reaching for Jihoon’s back and he taps it upon contact.  
“It’ll be alright, Jihoonie. It’ll be alright.” Soonyoung flashes his usual soft smile.

Jihoon freezes in his position. His mind has been turning since moments ago and now it stopped. He wanted to escape so badly so he instantly rushes himself as he got up, stumbling on his feet. He ran towards his studio and locks the door behind. He rested himself on the back of the door still catching up his breath. 

“Jihoonie! What’s happening?!” Soonyoung calls and then scratches his head; confused of what the hell has happened. 

***  
”Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Lee Jihoon! Why the hell would you touch someone else’s crotch—no it was an accident—what the hell!” His mind is constantly arguing itself, his cheeks flushed. 

Inside his thoughts were sly words. "Soonyoung is huge. Oh my God."

Jihoon lifts the hands that sinned. It definitely covered the whole of his palms.

He mentally cursed himself once again. “Shit. What the fuck were you thinking Lee Jihoon?” 

He once snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the pounding in his door. It was Soonyoung. 

“Jihoonie. What happened to you? Let’s talk.” The guy outside is definitely curious. 

Jihoon calms himself and took a deep breath. He unlocked the door and slowly turned the knob then the door flew open almost hitting him. 

“Jihoonie! What happened to you?! Why did you run?” an overly excited Soonyoung threw Jihoon questions and frantically holds Jihoon’s arms, checking his sides any sign of bruise or anything that was hurt in him. 

“I am fine, Soonyoung. I am. Totally fine.” He clears his thought. He was in his calm mode, actually just pretending to be calm. 

“Ahh~ good thing you are alright. I was very worried.” Soonyoung flashed a relieved smile and hugged him. 

Jihoon’s heart was now beating crazily again. He clutches his fist and prays to the good lord above that Soonyoung hopefully wouldn’t notice.  
Soonyoung let go of the hug and smiled once again and it caught Jihoon to stare at him. From head down.

Jihoon’s gaze landed on Soonyoung’s crotch, most definitely and he unconsciously licked his lips which gained a shock from Soonyoung who was following his eyes the whole time. 

“Jihoonie—did you just licked your—“the boy was stopped on his words when he felt a soft muscle on his lips—and it was Jihoon’s lips. 

*** 

Jihoon knows for sure this would be so difficult to end, much more to explain. But he did it anyways for he could not control himself anymore.  
He was holding the collar of Soonyoung’s t-shirt, pulling the latter. His hands holds down Soonyoung to his height. Damn, he hated how short he is but nevertheless, their height difference was still perfect for him. 

Jihoon closes his eyes and felt his lips brushes Soonyoung’s. He has never kissed anyone before and he is worried Soonyoung would hate this.

In all honesty, he never felt this wild before, not when he is composing songs over rushing ideas, not when he tasted the best coffee he ever drank, and not when he was so angry at Mingyu for annoying him continuously, it is only now, when he is kissing Soonyoung.

He opened his eyes and became lost in his thoughts when he felt Soonyoung replying to his kiss; instead of letting go, enclosing him in a tight embrace. 

“I love you Jihoonie.” Soonyoung managed to speak during the kiss.

What was that?

Jihoon pauses the kiss. He must have heard it wrong. Soonyoung was saying ‘I love you’ to him? Impossible. 

Soonyoung knows what Jihoon has to say so he repeated the three words.

“I love you.” 

Jihoon turns redder. His eyes staring back at Soonyoung blankly.

Soonyoung smiled fondly at Jihoon’s reaction and he ought to pinch the latter’s cheek for that but instead he kissed Jihoon once again which made Jihoon close his eyes. Soonyoung held Jihoon closer, his hands clasped on Jihoon’s back.

The kiss slowly turns deeper as Soonyoung’s right hand was cupping Jihoon’s cheek. Jihoon tiptoed.

The two didn’t even knew they were this expert on kissing or were they?

Soonyoung bit Jihoon’s lower lip, making him open his mouth in pleasure. Soonyoung’s tongue gradually in action, asking for dominance.

Jihoon purposely losing over Soonyoung’s dominance. He made Soonyoung lead him to the extremes of his lips and caverns. It feels so right and so good like he was floating in the air. Everything was perfect.

Soonyoung’s free hand is travelling his small back up and down, obviously restless, so Jihoon held it and clasped it with his own, earning a smile from Soonyoung.

The fleeting moment that he wanted to last, the harmony of his mind, heart and Soonyoung’s he had always wanted to happen is finally happening. Oh, good God!

Jihoon is almost out of breath but Soonyoung is far from it. The dancer is ravenously kissing him, almost swallowing his soul which he does not hate.  
He smiled in between Soonyoung’s hungry kisses, he still doesn’t understand how and why. 

Soonyoung was finally slowing down, his kisses becoming small pecks on Jihoon’s lips, cheeks and eyes. 

He huffs on Jihoon’s hair, and chuckled. The dancer has never felt this extreme feeling.

***  
The room suddenly felt silent, the two of them still hugging each other. Someone was to break this awkwardness or Jihoon might die of embarrassment. 

“That was amazing.” Soonyoung finally uttered.

His eyes were staring on Jihoon but the little guy is lowering his head and Soonyoung held his chin up and kissed him once again. Jihoon became frozen for seconds and snapped after a while when Soonyoung’s voice was heard again.

“I said ‘I love you’ to you Jihoonie, now where’s my ‘I love you too’? Soonyoung grinned.

“I- I love you, t-too Soonyoung-ah.” Jihoon cutely stuttered and Soonyoung chuckled. 

“Don’t laugh!” the devil inside of Jihoon instantly awakened and he pouted.

“I am not.” Soonyoung is trying to press his laughter within himself. Jihoon’s cute pouts are just so adorable. He held Jihoon into a hug once again. 

“So.. shall we talk about this? Properly?” Soonyoung suggested.

***  
The two of them were sitting on Jihoon’s sofa and they are on the topic of how and when everything started. Soonyoung was all curious about what made Jihoon wild that he kissed him out of the blue.

Jihoon fidgets in his fingers and is trying to find the right timing to talk with Soonyoung staring at him, patiently waiting for his answer.

“Don’t stare at me like that! How will I answer all of your curiosity if you’re intently staring at me!” Jihoon exclaimed. He is totally nervous.

“Oh, Alright. Sorry, hehe.” Soonyoung turns his face forward and stared at the peached-colored walls of Jihoon’s studio. 

Jihoon took a deep breath.

“I have liked you since our trainee days, Soonyoung. I was mesmerized by the way you danced, whatever genre, tempo. I liked you even more, when you suggested I write and compose our group’s songs.”

Soonyoung nodded.

“You were always there beside me during the late nights I composed songs and you were creating the choreographies—which are all amazing. You always brought snacks from the dorm for me to pair with the coffee you sometimes made when you had time.” 

Jihoon pauses.

“You were always the understanding friend I had since then. You knew I hated all those skinships, aegyo, cute stuff, and everything else that bothers me therefore you refrain on doing those to me. Well, in all honesty, I love it when you would subtly touch me. But of course, I refuse to show it to everyone especially to you.” 

Soonyoung smiled and snaked a hand on Jihoon’s arms. Jokingly touching him. “Like this?” 

Jihoon scoffed. 

“It was then I realized, I definitely had feelings for you, which in that case, I was hoping you would to me, also. I-- ” 

“I do. Of course I do.” Soonyoung cut his words and stared at him. Jihoon stared back and smiled. 

The older rested a hand on the sofa to support himself and scooted closer to Jihoon. He then leaned and captured Jihoon’s lips once again, in a chaste way. 

“I love you Jihoonie, way longer than you do.” Soonyoung smiled as he cupped Jihoon’s cheeks.

“It was love at first sight.” Jihoon smacked his arms.

“First love your ass.” Jihoon snorted.

“Yes it was!” Soonyoung retorted. 

“Alright, alright.” Jihoon chuckled. 

“But Jihoonie, why did you suddenly kiss me tonight? Was it on a whim that you suddenly had the urge to kiss my sexy lips?” Soonyoung suggestively wriggled his brows. 

Jihoon turned red again.

“Let’s not talk about that.” 

“Ahhng~ why?” Soonyoung whined. “Jihoonie~ Jihoonie~” 

“I WAS TURNED ON ALRIGHT!” Jihoon burst.

“Tur-turned on?! How? Why? Am I really that sexy? Oh my God.” Soonyoung covered his agape mouth. 

“I a-accidentally t-touched your crotch a while ago, w-when you were sleeping.” Jihoon just wanted to find a hole to hide and never come out anymore. 

Soonyoung’s 10:10 eyes, as he called opened wide like it never did before.

“Jihoonie—Oh my God.”

“I know! I’m sorry, okay? I am already beyond embarrassed because of it!” Jihoon hid his face behind his hands. 

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon’s hands away from his face. He assures him it was alright and to never think of it again. 

“So.. are we.. in a r-relationship now, Jihoonie?” Soonyoung shyly suggested.

“If you’d want to.” Jihoon looked at him.

“I want to, of course!” Soonyoung happily responded.

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon in an embrace once again, and captured Jihoon’s lips for the nth time tonight, and he does not bother counting it.

*** end ***

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a SoonHoon fic. I hope you like it!  
> Cross-posted on AFF and Wattpad
> 
> > be my friend and let's talk on twitter: @jeongcheoled.


End file.
